My little angel
by Travista
Summary: This is my first IZ fic. read and see! I may do a sequel, depends on the success of this story.


"My little angel."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story or the poem. I found the poem and Thought it was perfect for my story.  
  
Professor Membrane toiled tirelessly in his lab below his house. The fact was, he  
  
never left his lab, except to go to work. He started to bury himself into his work ever  
  
since his wife, Kat, died.  
  
Her death was very sudden to him and his children. It happened so long ago, but  
  
was so fresh in his memory. His son was 3; his daughter was 1, when it happened. He  
  
had been typing up an important document in his office when he received a phone call  
  
from the hospital. Apparently a speeding car struck down his wife when she was crossing  
  
the street to her work at the planetarium. She was an astrologer. He remembered picking  
  
up Dib, his son and Gaz, his daughter from school and racing to the hospital. On his  
  
arrival the nurse at the front desk told us to wait in the waiting room. What was only  
  
hours seemed like an eternity until the doctor finally came and moved Membrane from  
  
the room, away from his children.  
  
It hit them all very hard, but it seemed to hit Membrane's son, Dib, harder. When Dib  
  
was only 3 weeks old, he would never stop crying, until one day she picked him up and  
  
sang a lullaby to him. She rocked with him in her arms, singing softly and he stopped  
  
crying every time. Ever since then Dib had a very strong bond with his mother. She  
  
would often take him to the planetarium and show him the stars and tell him about the  
  
universe. Ever since then Dib's had a fascination with the stars.  
  
"Dad." Called the small voice of his daughter, Gaz, waking him from his trance.  
  
He turned to her, but she looked so much like her mother that it was hard to look at her. "Yes, Gaz, what is it?" Membrane said, returning to his work.  
  
"It's 8:00. Isn't it time for Dib's medicine? His moaning's keeping me up.." and  
  
with that she disappeared to her room.  
  
"That 'Zim' nonsense will be the death of him one day.." Membrane muttered  
  
under his breathe.  
  
Last week, Dib went out to spy on Zim in the middle of the night and accidentally  
  
ended up falling asleep behind the bushes in front of Zim's house after hours of note  
  
taking and watching for Zim. Being in the middle of a very cold winter, Gaz found him  
  
asleep next to the bushes and brought him home. The next morning, Gaz told Membrane  
  
that Dib had trouble getting out of bed, his forehead was very warm and his skin was  
  
blue. Membrane headed upstairs into Dib's room and studied his son's symptoms with  
  
one of his machine's. The machine hovered Dib and scanned his body and typed:  
  
Subject: Dib Membrane  
  
Symptoms:  
  
Fever Rapid pulse Discoloration to the skin Wheezing Coughing Body temp. 105F  
  
Illness: Pneumonia  
  
Membrane thanked science that this illness was treatable, but still worried about  
  
his son. He grabbed his medical equipment and Dib's medicine and started for his  
  
room. But Membrane stopped at the foot of the steps as he heard a faint but  
  
familiar female voice coming from his son's room. As he slowly walked towards  
  
his son's room, the woman's voice grew louder and louder. He turned the knob  
  
and opened the door, as he opened the door the equipment in his hands dropped to  
  
the floor with a loud crash.  
  
There, sitting on Dib's bed, was Dib's mother. Her glowing figure was stunning.  
  
Her purple hair gentle blew around her pale face. Her amber eyes sparkled as she  
  
gazed ever so lovingly at her only son. Dib was wrapped in a blanket, being  
  
cradled and rocked back and forth in the arms of his dead mother. She didn't seem  
  
to notice Membrane standing in shock at the door; she continued to cradle Dib  
  
like she did when he was an infant, singing her lullaby with a soft and silvery  
  
voice:  
  
"Good night, My Angel. Time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promise I would never leave you and you should always know Where you may go No matter where you are I never will be far away  
  
Good night my angel Now it's time to sleep And still so many things I want to say Remember all those songs you sang for me When we went sailing on an emerald bay And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep The water's dark And deep inside this ancient heart You'll always be a part of me  
  
Good night my angel Now it's time to dream And dream how wonderful your life will be Someday your child may cry And if you sing this lullaby Then in your heart There will always be a part of me  
  
Someday we'll all be gone But lullabies go on and on.. They never die And that's how you and I will be."  
  
  
  
Finally She looked up at her stunned husband, her eyes glistening with  
  
freshly shed tears. She stood, carrying her son and walked up to Membrane.  
  
"Kat." Whispered Membrane. Kat placed Dib in his arms.  
  
"Take him, Will. He needs you now." She whispered and with that, she was  
  
gone.  
  
Membrane stood there for several minutes, gazing at the place his wife once  
  
stood. A soft moan escaped his son's lips, Membrane looked down at his son's  
  
fragile figure, safely wrapped in his arms. He smiled as he felt Dib's forehead.  
  
Dib's fever had gone down. He walked over and sat down on Dib's bed, rocking  
  
his son back and forth, he began to quietly sing..  
  
"Good night, my angel. Time to close your eyes."  
  
The End 


End file.
